Monitoring units for monitoring a condition of a driver are well known by prior art. Therefore, at least one sensor, mounted within a motor vehicle, is directed to a driver. As a result physical parameters are detectable, allowing conclusions on a level of awareness and/or fatigue of the driver. For example it is known, that a dizziness of a driver is detectable. In particular, it should be detected, whether the driver is tired and hence an increased accident risk can be assumed. If fatigue is detected, the driver is being warned early and for example asked to stopped to look for a rest.
In addition, motor vehicles are usually equipped with audio facilities, by which it being possible to output songs audibly to entertain vehicle passengers.
It is otherwise known that neural impulses of the human brain have a frequency spectrum, which depends on a condition of the human brain. So-called delta and theta waves are detectable during sleep and have lower frequencies than beta waves, which are detectable when an individual is in a fully awake condition. Scientific studies show, that acoustic and/or optical impulses with respective frequencies can affect a condition of the human brain.
DE 10 2007 036 987 A1 discloses a method and an apparatus for transmitting impact sound into an interior of the motor vehicle by an impact sound generator. The impact sound is transmitted over the impact sound generator to a passenger of the motor vehicle in such a manner that an effect is obtained. The effect is selected from a group of effects comprising the passenger is concentrated by the impact sound, the passenger is prevented from falling asleep, a driving feeling of the passenger is increased, and unwanted vibrations of the motor vehicle are suppressed.